No Longer Human
by One With The Voodoo
Summary: Your name is ... You think you've figured ... out. But you're having a bit of a ... problem. You've been ..., and everyone by now knows what happens ... you're bit. Your name is ..., and you're going to die. ((Homestuck zombie apocalypse AU! Warnings for gore and possible mentions of triggering topics in the future. Gore warning as well. Duh. Humanstuck.))


**Author's Note: Hello there! This is my first fic, the not so creative zombie AU. Quick warning, this fic will have a lot of different POV's. Sorry this is so short, this is only the prologue, other chapters will be longer. I hope. Any suggestions would be great to hear! Review if you have something to say. I like hearing you talk. Yes you. ;)**

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you're going to die. You've come to peace with the fact by now. You're the only one left, after all. Dying doesn't sound so bad. It took you a while to realize this, your thoughts crowded by thoughts of pain and screaming until your voice was hoarse. The pain in your stomach is barely even there anymore. Despite not feeling the pain or hearing the screaming, the walking corpse in front of you is still seeming to have a lot of fun eating your insides. You think that's your intestine it just pulled out. You're too dazed to pay much attention anymore.

You're surprised you're still alive. Really, you've been enduring this gnawing for how long now? For the love of god, your intestine was just pulled out! You need something to occupy yourself for the short amount of time you have left to live. You think as far back as you can. All you see is guts and walking dead people. This is what your mind has been reduced to. Memories from before have been erased. This is what happened to everyone else you knew who had to deal with the infection slowly corrupting their minds. Who were they again? Damn. You forgot.

All you know is that this is the preparation for becoming a zombie. Zombie is such a dumb word. You all used to call them something else, for respect's sake. No one really liked calling real people some Hollywood title. You had a unique name to call them by. You don't remember the complete psychology of giving them different names. Either way, you're going to be one of them soon. This all seemed hell of a lot worse twenty minutes ago.

You feel yourself finally starting to slip into blackness. This pointless ordeal has come to an end. You want to feel relieved and just let yourself go, but part of you still wants to fight. Still wants to win. It seems impossible now. It probably is. Funny, how as soon you realize you're actually dying, you don't want to. Hold on, you tell yourself. Someone will come. Someone will save you.

Those were false hopes though, and that was obvious. For one, you've bled out far too much. Second, you've been bitten about a hundred times and the infection is coursing through your still-running veins. You wonder if you can feel it traveling through them. Maybe that's just the bug crawling on your arm. At least one living creature is getting something good out of this.

Your world is suddenly black. You will never see the sky again, you realize. You will never see another human face. But why does that matter to you? You're no longer human. You're one of them now. Better get used to this new life until someone stabs you or shoots you in the head or you kill yourself in some dumb way that something without a real functioning brain would do. How dignified.

You can't see or feel. You can smell just a little, but only the smell of coppery blood that makes you feel this unending hunger, which is strange, since you no longer have a stomach. Whatever you eat, you have no idea where it's going to go, and you really don't want to. Your hearing is a lot better than it used to, though. Unfortunately, this means you go to investigate every little thing that makes a sound. But being one of them isn't so bad. The process was horrible, but really, you were all worked up for nothing.

Still, something bothers you. You feel like you forgot to do something. Something very, very important. What was it? You can't think. That was made obvious a while go. Now you simply rely on the instinct of the dead.

Your dead instincts detect something. It clicks in your brain, like you finally remembered a word you had forgotten but were convinced you knew.

The world suddenly comes at you in a flash of white light. This is new. You can see. Like a computer whirring to life, hundreds of sudden thoughts and memories rush into your brain, ones you had lost in death.

You remember that thing now.

"Rose…"


End file.
